Aventuras Policiales
by Alex Fox de Wilde
Summary: Mi fic original reescrito
1. Chapter 1

Nick y Judy ya llevan 3 años trabajando juntos en la policía de la gran ciudad de Zootrópolis (o Zootopia.); ambos trabajaban muy bien como pareja; se complementaban al 100% y entre ambos había una gran amistad, camaradería y cariño. Ese día, iban a llegar nuevos cadetes a la Policía; Judy recordó cómo fue su primer día; fue difícil; bueno… su primer año lo fue; luego, cuando resolvió el caso de los Aulladores Nocturnos junto a Nick, sus compañeros le empezaron a respetar; y al año siguiente, cuando Nick se hizo policía y el jefe Bogo le hizo trabajar con ella, ya fue lo mejor de todo.

Judy llegó a la comisaría con una gran sonrisa; Benjamin le saludó desde la mesa de recepción con una gran sonrisa; ella fue hacia él y empezaron a hablar.

\- Buenos días, Judy…

\- ¿Qué hay Benjamin?.

\- Ya sabes… hoy llegan los nuevos policías.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando llegué…

\- ERAS TAN CUQUI – Judy rodó los ojos: - OOOO Perdona Judy…

\- No te preocupes… lo dices con cariño y…

\- HEY HOLA BENJAMIN; ZANAHORIAS – Ambos miraron al zorro rojo que acabó de entrar; vestía uniforme policial y gafas de sol; en una pata, llevaba una bolsa de papel y en la otra, una bandeja con 3 vasos: - JA, Sino fuera por mi… café con nuez para la conejita más dulce de la comisaría; Café con un toque de canela para nuestro querido recepcionista y para el más apuesto oficial de policía, café con arándanos. Y TRAIGO 3 MUFFINS DE CANELA.

\- JA Nick, no eres el más apuesto. – Lo dijo la coneja divertida.

\- UUUU Sí que lo soy… Y LO SABES – Los 3 rieron; de pronto, Nick se puso alerta junto a Judy; Benjamin miró nervioso a la puerta; ésta se abrió y una zorra roja joven y vestida de policía entró; les miró y sonrió con cierta timidez (¿UNA ZORRA TÍMIDA?).

\- Buenos días… soy Alex Fox; nueva en el cuerpo. – La zorra habló en un tono bajo y dulce; Los 3 le miraban estupefactos a la zorrita que era más joven que Judy; sus ojos eran marrones oscuro y su pelaje más claro que el de Nick; a parte, las puntas de sus orejas eran blancas, al igual que sus patas delanteras (a partir de los codos y sus pies).

\- A… Hola… A SÍ; AQUÍ ESTÁ TU INFORME – Lo dijo Benjamin: - Tuve que suponer que eras una zorra por tu apellido… UPS

\- No te preocupes… a los zorros hembras se nos llama Zorras… suena fatal pero… es lo que hay. - Dijo sonriendo de forma amable y dulce.

\- Hola Alex… soy Judy Hopss y él es…

\- Nicholas Wilde… UAU, no puedo creer que seáis a los primeros que vea…

\- ¿Sabes de nosotros? - Preguntó el zorro sonriendo.

\- CLARO… Me hice policía por usted…

\- ¿USTED?... JA, tutéame... no soy tan mayor...

\- En verdad, lo eres - Rió Judy con Benjamin; Nick rodó los ojos pero rió.

\- ¿Y como es que te hiciste poli? - Preguntó Benjamin curioso.

\- Pues... cuando descubrieron la trama de los aulladores nocturnos me direron esperanzas para cumplir mi sueño de servir a la ley.

\- Eso es genial… síguenos iremos a la sala para que nos den las misiones – Lo dijo la coneja.

\- Claro… ESPERAD – Los 3 le miraron: - ¿Una selfie?

\- JA, CLARO – Lo dijo Nick; los 4 se pusieron frente al móvil de Alex y ella hizo la foto.

\- GRACIAS. – Los 3 entraron en la sala de policías; se hizo el silencio…

\- HEY ALEX, AL FINAL, VINISTE – Lo dijo un lobo joven, negro entero y con ojos dorados; junto a él, había una pantera negra joven, macho, con los ojos verdes que la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Logan, Peter; que bien que no os retrasasteis… - Dijo Alex sonriendo y más confiada.

\- ¿NOSOTROS? – Lo dijo la pantera: - ¿CUÁNDO? - Rió con el lobo.

\- Judy, Nick; gracias por acompañarme…

\- Ve con tus amigos – Lo dijo Nick sonriendo: - Nos estaremos viendo.

\- Claro… ha sido un placer.

\- Digo lo mismo – Lo dijo la coneja; Alex se sentó junto al lobo, que chocó puño con ella; en eso, Bogo entró.

\- BUENOS DÍAS… Como veis tenemos a 3 nuevos policías… Logan Wolf; Peter Black y Alex Fox.

\- No puedo creerlo… una zorra…

\- Con Nicholas ya teníamos suficiente.

\- Seguro que hizo trampas para entrar… - Lo decían otros policías; Alex bajó las orejas.

\- Haré como si no escuché eso… Alex fue la primera de su promoción y… Yo estuve en su examen; es más; Yo fui quien le examiné en el oral y en las pruebas físicas… YA DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA PREJUICIOS – Todos callaron: - EJEM… - Repartió las tareas: - Y Fox, Black y Wolf; a la estación; a la zona B. Hoy llegarán muchos animales para la feria anual y habrá mucho movimiento. Podéis iros todos. – Se empezaron a ir.

\- HEY ALEX – Lo dijo la pantera: - Pasa de ellos…

\- Pensaba que los comentarios ya no me afectaban…

\- te preocupes… se callarán cuando te conozcan… - Le sonrió Peter

\- Y ALEX – Lo dijo Judy acercándose con Nick.

\- Judy, Nick; ellos son Logan y Peter

\- VAYA SI SON HOPSS Y WILDE… - Lo dijo Peter y miró a Alex de forma burlona.

\- ¿No es Nick a quien tenías en tu casilla?, ¿Alex? – Lo dijo Logan divertido.

\- ¿E?... NOOOO… JA, JA, JA… QUE COSAS DICES – Lo dijo Alex roja.

\- ¿A no?... Pues… - Alex le pisó.

\- Tened suerte en la estación… Cuando sea la hora de la comida, venid a la cafetería de aquí; podríamos comer juntos.

\- Claro – Lo dijo Peter: - Nos vemos luego. VAMOS CHICOS, NUESTRA PRIMERA MISIÓN.

En la estación; los 3 jóvenes observaban a los animales; Alex notaba que muchos le miraban mal; en eso, Alex vio a un carterista en plena acción; hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, ellos asintieron y ella fue hacia él y le cortó el paso.

\- Perdone amigo…

\- JA, ¿De donde sacaste el uniforme, zorrita? – El malhechor era un Hurón blanco de ojos rojos.

\- Policía de Zootrópolis – El hurón abrió muchos los ojos: - Y he visto qué ha robado. Pon las manos en alto y…

\- JA, SERÁ SI ME COGES – Salió corriendo pero Peter y Logan le cortaron el paso; Alex apareció tranquilamente, le quitó lo que había robado.

\- PE… PERO… ERES DE LOS MÍOS.

\- Lo dudo…

\- MI CARTERA – Lo dijo un gato; vio a Alex con su cartera en la mano: - ELLA… ELLA ME LA ROBÓ – Fue hacia Alex hecho una furia pero al ver que ella era policía se calmó: - E… perdona pero…

\- ¿Es suya?... claro. – Se la devolvió.

\- Lo siento – Alex le miró confusa: - Pensé que usted…

\- ¿Se la había robado?... estoy acostumbrada. Peter lleva al hurón a la comisaría.

\- CLARO. – Se fueron.

\- JA Alex, menos mal que lo viste. - Dijo Logan

\- Si… ¿uno de los suyos?...

\- No te ofendas Alex…

\- No me ofendo… pero… puede que no sea tan malo ser una zorra policía en zootrópolis.

\- Prefiero no saber lo que piensa esa cabecita tuya. – Ambos rieron.

Cuando era la hora de la comida, 3 veteranos les relevaron; eran un rinoceronte, un oso polar y un lobo gris.

\- HEY Novatos, no os penséis que todo va a ser diversión – Lo dijo el lobo.

\- Os quedan horas y horas de papeleo y de rondas aburridas – Lo dijo el rinoceronte.

\- Estamos preparados para todo – Lo dijo Peter.

\- POR CIERTO; Enhorabuena, cuando vi que entrabas con Norberto Huro; el carterista más escurridizo, aluciné – Lo dijo el elefante.

\- No lo hubiésemos logrado si Alex no lo hubiera visto. - Dijo Logan señalando a Alex que se sonrojó.

\- BAH, un golpe de suerte. Supongo que le entretuve lo suficiente como para arrestarle.

\- JA, Eso es suerte zorrita – Lo dijo el elefante: - WAAA… PERDONA.

\- No pasa nada… No lo dijiste de forma ofensiva.

\- No nos presentaron – Lo dijo el lobo: - Ellos son Kibo Grey – Lo dijo señalando al rinoceronte: - Alan Kinjo – Lo dijo señalando al elefante: - Y Yo soy Kyle Forrest.

\- Nosotros somos Peter Black, Alex Fox y yo, soy Logan Wolf. Es un gusto.

\- Igual digo – Se estrecharon las patas.

\- Bueno jóvenes iros ya… Bogo quería hablar con vosotros – Los 3 asintieron y se fueron.

\- VUESTRO PRIMER DÍA Y ATRAPÁIS A NORBERTO HURO…

\- Es lo bueno de que aún haya prejuicios - Lo dijo Logan: - Alex le pudo entretener lo suficiente.

\- Se pensaba que había robado el uniforme…

\- Mmmm eso es interesante…

\- ¿Verdad? – Lo dijo Alex.

\- Logan, Peter iros a comer… Alex os acompañará enseguida – Los 2 miraron a Alex y se fueron: - Bueno Alex… ¿y bien?

\- Bueno… yo…

\- No seas tímida… sé que ambos pensamos en algo…

\- Bueno… Nick ya es conocido en zootrópolis pero… Yo no; nadie me conoce porque vengo de un pueblo pero… al ser una zorra en la gran ciudad…

\- ¿Piensas en infiltrarte?

\- No estaría mal… en la academia mis mejores trabajos eran como espía o infiltrándome.

\- Alex, esas misiones son muy peligrosas… aun así pienso como tu… aún eres joven e inexperta…

\- Sin embargo, aún nadie me conoce.

\- EJEM… Alex no puedo exponerte a muchos peligros.

\- Me hice policía para hacer el bien y… para atrapar al mayor número de malechores.

\- Y eso, está bien… muy bien pero… relájate; aún eres demasiado joven para misiones tan peligrosas…

\- ¿Pero? – Dijo divertida; Bogo le miró alucinado.

\- E... Alex es cierto que pienso en que serías una gran baza… Pero aún eres nueva y no pienso en exponerte… mejor vete a comer y por la tarde, con tu grupo, id a los archivos; ordenaréis expedientes hasta acabar el turno para que descanséis.

\- ¿ESO ES DESCANSO? - Bogo rió.

\- JA, ¿PIENSAS QUE TODO IBA A SER ACCIÓN?... Los informes son importantes. – Alex bufó.

Kibo ya nos dijo algo de eso – Bogo sonrió: - En fin, ¿me voy?

\- CLARO ALEX… Y no te preocupes, sé que harás un gran trabajo.

Alex entró en la cafetería; en 2 mesas juntas vio a sus amigos con Nick, Benjamin y Judy; Alex les saludó y fue a por una bandeja y se puso a la cola de la cafetería para coger su comida; delante de ella, había un lobo ártico; completamente blanco; de pelo algo más largo que el de Logan y más esponjoso; él se giró mostrando unos ojos negros de mirada dulce y una trufa negra; por dentro, sus orejas, eran rositas.

\- ¿Así que tú fuiste quien atrapó a Huro?

\- ... A sí... - Dijo Alex roja /QUE MONO ES/

\- ENHORABUENA... Soy Alan White.

\- Alex Fox - Se dieron la pata.

\- Es un placer, Alex... espero que nos toque en alguna misión o patrullaje juntos.

\- Sí... eso espero - Se sonrieron con cierta timidez.

\- ALAN... ¿POLLO O PESCADO? - Le gritó el cocinero, un jabalí; ambos habían avanzado sin darse cuenta.

\- ... A pollo...

\- Que distraído estás hoy, White.

\- ¿Solo hoy? - Habló desde una mesa, un lobo más mayor que Alan; de color marrón con beige, trufa marrón y ojos verdes.

\- MUY BUENA ALISTAIR - Alan fue hacia él; El jabalí le sirvió a Alex pescado y ella se sentó con sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué quería el jefe? – Lo dijo Peter.

\- No gran cosa… por la tarde, nos toca archivos.

\- NOOOO – Lo dijeron el lobo y la pantera.

\- No es tan malo – Lo dijo Benjamin: - Es peor – Rió por las caras de los jóvenes.

\- Venga no les digas eso… - Lo dijo Judy riendo.

\- ¿Y qué os toca a vosotros? - Preguntó curioso Benjamin

\- Ronda por la ciudad – Lo dijo Nick: - Por la parte buena… UN ROLLO, VAMOS

\- ¿A QUÉ NO TE DEJO CONDUCIR?

\- ZANAHORIAS, ESO NO… ME TOCA A MI – Benjamin y los jóvenes rieron.

\- JA, supongo que una ronda con vosotros no será aburrida – Lo dijo Alex.

\- Bueno si Nick empieza con sus chistes, te aseguro que pensarás en matarle.

\- OYE… MIS CHISTES SON BUENÍSIMOS.

\- Sí, claro…

\- A ver chicos… ¿qué es una camella con 3 jorobas? – Los 3 le miraron.

\- Ni idea – Lo dijo Logan.

\- EMBARAZO… JA, JA, JA – Alex soltó una risa; los demás le miraron raro.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo seria y roja.

\- BAH, SOIS ZORROS AMBOS… - Lo dijo Logan.

\- ¿Y?... el chiste es bueno.

\- Es mejor que el tuyo – Lo dijo Peter.

\- Cuéntalo Alex – Lo dijo Nick.

\- NOOOO… NICK NO LE DIGAS ESO.

\- ¿Qué le dice un camello a otro?

\- No lo sé – Lo dijo Judy.

\- NO JOROBES – Nick soltó una carcajada.

\- NOOOO – Lo dijo Judy.

\- ERES BUEEEENA – Chocaron puño.

\- Y bueno, aparte de atrapar a Norberto Huro… ¿a alguien más? – Lo dijo el Leopardo gordinflón.

\- A nadie importante… solo tenían pequeños hurtos y pronto los soltaban – Lo dijo Logan.

\- Bueno niños, no siempre se encarcela a los maleantes – Lo dijo Nick de forma divertida.

\- No somos niños… si eso, Al… nosotros somos más altos que tú, zorrito.

\- BUEEEENO Pero no tenéis ni un cuarto de mi seducción encantadora.

\- O de tu palabrería – Lo dijo Judy burlona.

\- OOOOO Zanahorias, pero si me adoras. – Judy rió.

\- NO PUEDO CONTIGO, NICK

\- No puedes… ¿o no quieres? – Rieron todos.

\- EJEM, Aún tengo las llaves del coche…

\- ¿Estás segura? – Lo dijo en tono burlón Nick.

\- NOOO… LO VOLVISTE A HACER… ¿cómo y cuándo?

\- No voy a rebelarte mis trucos.

\- Tú lo viste, ¿cierto Alex? – Lo dijo Benjamin.

\- ¿YO?... PARA NAAAADA – Lo dijo Alex mientras bebía de su refresco.

\- WAAA… LO VISTE… ¿Y no me dijiste nada? – Lo dijo Judy.

\- Yo no vi nada…

\- LAS LLAVES – Lo dijo Nick: - NO LAS TENGO.

\- Por que las tengo yo – Lo dijo Alex en tono divertido. Nick la miró pasmado; Alex le pasó las llaves a Judy mientras la coneja reía.

\- ¿QUÉ?... ¿CÓMO?... WAAAA PERO ALEX. – Todos rieron.

\- Jamás robes algo delante de otro zorro.

\- A, ¿quieres pasarte de lista conmigo?...

\- NO… No cuidaste tus flancos y viste perfectamente que Yo te vi robando las llaves.

\- A… OK… VAAALE pero no pensaba que te ibas a aliar con Judy…

\- Somos las 2 únicas hembras de la mesa. – Lo dijo Judy.

\- LO QUE ME FALTABA POR OÍR… PERO ALEX, TÚ ERAS MI ALIADA. – Todos rieron.

\- En fin, hemos de irnos a hacer la ronda. - Dijo Judy terminando su café.

\- Suerte. - Dijo sonriendo Peter.

\- Zanahorias me toca conducir… DAME LAS LLAVES.

\- VALE, Pero no te pongas pesado.

En la sala de archivos.

\- SOLO LLEVAMOS UNA HORA – Lo dijo Logan desesperado.

\- Venga Logan, ya sabíamos que esto también lo íbamos a hacer. – Lo dijo Alex.

\- Sí pero… me aburro… - Lo dijo Logan.

\- Y yo… soy una pantera, necesito libertad… NO ESTAR AQUÍ ENCERRADO.

\- ¿Creéis que a mi me gusta?

\- OOO Venga Alex… te encantan los ordenadores. Eras la que escribía más rápido de todos.

\- ¿Y?... no es la cosa que más me gusta.

\- CLARO PORQUE ES NICHOLAS WILDE QUIEN TE GUSTA – Lo dijeron Peter y Logan a la vez y riendo.

\- NO… CLARO QUE NO - Dijo muy roja.

\- ¿A no? – Lo dijo Logan en tono juguetón: - Pues le hacías miraditas durante la comida.

\- Y tenías fotos suyas de revistas por toda tu casilla…

\- ¿Y?... OK, le admiro pero… nada más….

\- Claro Al… nada más… Reconoce que te gusta.

\- NO; venga al tajo, no estamos aquí para jugar.

\- UUUU que seria – Lo dijo Peter.

\- ES ALEX… La única zorra que es trabajadora. OOOO RELÁJATE ES NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA.

\- Por eso… hay que caerles bien a los de arriba… - Se pusieron tensos y a teclear como locos cuando oyeron pasos que bajaban a la sala de ordenadores; la puerta se abrió.

\- HOLA MIS NIIIIIÑOS - Lo dijo Nick entrando seguido de Judy.

\- ¿TUS NIÑOS? – Lo dijo Peter en tono burlón: - Nick soy como 10 veces tú.

\- Y yo, como 5 – Lo dijo Logan.

\- Sois novatos, así que… tenéis suerte de que YO; el veterano más increíble os tenga en estima.

\- Nick por favor no te lo tengas tan creído. – Lo dijo Judy sonriendo.

\- PERO ZANAHORIAS… ES LA VERDAD… Y LO SABES

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Lo dijo Alex mientras escribía a toda velocidad; a su lado, se sentó Judy y ambas se sonrieron.

\- Bueno; acabamos la ronda antes de tiempo y… Bongo nos dijo que hiciésemos algunos informes. – Lo dijo Judy.

\- ¿Ves?; te dije que no viniéramos… que nos tomásemos algo – Lo dijo Nick.

\- Nuestro deber es avisar cuando acabamos las rondas… Por cierto, ¿sois de Zootrópolis?

\- Yo sí – Lo dijo Peter.

\- Yo no… vengo de Forrestland – Lo dijo Alex.

\- ¿Forrestland? – Lo dijo Judy curiosa.

\- Un pueblo bastante lejano…

\- ¿Y por qué el cambio? – Lo dijo interesado Nick.

\- Porque en el pueblo todo es más aburrido. – Lo dijo Alex: - Mi padre tiene taller de coches; y como hobby se dedica a desmontar los coches viejos y a vender las piezas que se puedan usar… Y A MEJORAR COCHES ANTIGUOS. Y mi madre es costurera.

\- ¿Zorros que viven con la ley? – Lo dijo Peter.

\- ¿No me ves a mí?... mis padres querían que nadie nos juzgase por ser zorros.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? – Lo dijo Judy.

\- Sí… somos 6 hermanos… 5 chicos y yo.

\- ¿Y ellos se quedaron en el pueblo? – Lo dijo Nick.

\- NO… solo 2 de ellos; ambos se dedican al negocio de los coches… Jack es explorador; se dedica a hacer viajes y a escribirlos en su blog.

\- ¿ERES HERMANA DE JACK FOX? – Lo dijo entrando Benjamin.

\- Sí…

\- ME ENCANTA SU BLOG DE VIAJES… ES GENIAL. – Le enseñó la página del hermano de Alex a Judy en el ordenador.

\- ¿Y tus otros hermanos? – Lo dijo Logan: - Solo nos hablaste de que tenías hermanos pero… poco más.

\- Olivier es chef en Zootrópolis; tiene un pequeño restaurante…

\- ¿Y CUANDO NOS IBAS A INVITAR, AMIGA? – Lo dijo Logan.

\- No es tan fácil ir… solo admite un pequeño número de comensales y siempre está lleno.

\- ¿OLIVIER FOX? – Lo dijo Benjamin: - ¿EL DUEÑO DEL RESTAURANTE FOOD CRAZY?

\- El mismo… Y por último Rex Fox; ayuda a Jack; él lleva la cámara y la logística.

\- ¿Y Olivier sabe qué estás aquí?

\- NO… no sabe nada de que soy poli – Alex rió.

\- ¿LE GASTARÁS UNA BROMA? – Lo dijo Logan.

\- Sí… me debe unas cuantas… de pequeños me hizo muchas bromas pesadas y… BUEEENO es hora de mi venganza – Alex rió.

\- No me gustaría meterme contigo Al – Lo dijo Logan riendo.

\- ¿Y cuando le visitarás? – Lo dijo Nick.

\- No sé… quiero establecerme un poco… después he de ir a ver una habitación que me alquilan a buen precio. Hoy dormí en el hotel de la estación.

\- ¿ Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? – Lo dijo Nick.

\- No gracias… no quiero que…

\- ALEX SOMOS COMPAÑEROS… No tengo ningún problema… además, hoy no hice planes.

\- No quiero abusar Nick…

\- ¿Y dónde es el apartamento?

\- Albergue Tomillar.

\- NO – Lo dijo Nick: - YO VIVO ALLÍ, ALEX.

\- ¿EN SERIO?

\- CLAAARO… Saldremos juntos entonces…. Recogerás tus cosas del hotel y conseguiremos ese cuarto para ti.


	2. 2 Amigos

Alex y Nick entraron en un edificio en una zona normal de Zootrópolis; no muy alejada de la comisaria; el edificio era de cemento gris; con ventanas que tenían los marcos

de color negro y una puerta de entrada de color verde botella; ambos entraron y fueron a la recepción; Alex llamó a un timbre y apareció, desde una puerta detrás de la mesa, un lobo que miró a Alex y luego a Nick; al ver a Nick, sonrió.

\- Noah - Dice Nick sonriendo: - Ella es Alex...

\- ¿Alex Fox? - Sonrió el lobo a Alex.

\- Sí...

\- Hablamos anoche, ¿cierto?

\- Así es... me dijo que tenía un piso libre...

\- Y es cierto... ¿TAMBIÉN ERES POLI?

\- Sí...

\- Se acaba de graduar - Dice Nick.

\- No eres de aquí, ¿verdad, pequeña?

\- Así es... ¿se me nota mucho?

\- Eres más linda que otras de tu especie - Alex se sonrojó mucho.

\- NOAH... Que es una cría - Dice saliendo una loba riendo.

\- ... UPS, pillada - Ríe Noah.

\- Estás aceptada - Dice la loba dándole unas llaves a Alex: - Y no hagas caso a Noah ni a Nick... se creen que son guapos.

\- OYE... LO SOMOS - Dice Nick.

\- Si te molestan, puedo dejarte un spray con agua... NUNCA FALLA - Ríe la loba.

\- Debería probarlo - Ríe Alex.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA - Dicen ambos machos.

Alex y Nick suben a los apartamentos.

\- ¿Y que piso tienes?

\- 4C - Dice Alex

\- ... NO... YO SOY EL 4D... SEREMOS VECINOS.

\- JA, ¿no puedo librarme de ti?

\- WAAAAAAAAAAA PERO ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEX - Alex ríe: - Iba a invitarte a cenar pero...

\- NICK ES GENIAL QUE SEAMOS VECINOS

\- MUCHO MEJOR... ¿A las 7 entonces?

\- A las 7 - Sonríe Alex

\- Bien... te llevaré a un italiano... no es muy formal pero... hacen una pasta y unas pizzas increíbles

\- Me encantan los italianos. Será un placer ir.

A la hora acordada, Nick y Alex salían del edificio y caminaban hablando hasta un pequeño restaurante italiano.

\- Es humilde pero...

\- Mejor... así parecerá que estamos en casa.

\- Sí... por eso me gusta.

Ya acaban de cenar; iban por un parque tomando helados.

\- Nick... he de confesarte algo

\- Lo que sea...

\- Me gustaste desde la vez que te vi en la tele... me hice poli para quitar el estigma de los zorros y... porque quería trabajar contigo.

\- VAYA... Es genial saber que soy el ejemplo de alguien.

\- Si...

\- ¿Y ahora que me conoces?

\- ... Me caes mejor que antes - Ríe Alex

\- No sé si eso es bueno...

\- Es muy bueno, Nick. Otro día te invito yo a cenar.

\- Te tomo la palabra...

\- ¿ALEJANDRA? - Alex se giró y se encontró con un zorro igual a ella de pelaje pero de ojos amarillos; más alto y esbelto.

\- OLIVIER... - Alex lo iba a abrazar pero él la apartó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y CON ESAS PINTAS? - Alex llevaba vaqueros y sudadera.

\- Vine a trabajar y... salí con un amigo... él es Nick... Nick; mi hermano mayor, Olivier.

\- Padre y madre no me dijeron que estabas aquí...

\- Se lo pedí yo... quería sorprenderte...

\- ¿No irías así a mi restaurante?

\- NO... sé que es un restaurante lujoso...

\- ¿Y en qué trabajas?

\- ... Adivina...

\- Informática... Sabía que harías algo relacionado con ordenadores...

\- NO... soy poli...

\- ¿EN SERIO? - Dice algo tenso.

\- Sí...

\- He de dejarte... es tarde.

\- Vale... ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Mejor el viernes. Te llamo yo.

\- Vale - Olivier se va.

\- Es un poco estirado, ¿no? - Dice Nick.

\- Si solo fuera un poco - Suspira Alex

\- No te preocupes... te ves genial

\- Gracias Nick... ¿vamos a casa?. Mañana hay que madrugar.

\- NO ME LO RECUERDES... Vamos


	3. Chapter 3

Unos días después, Olivier llamó a Alex para ir a recoger al aeropuerto a 2 de sus hermanos; ellos iban a quedarse en la casa de Olivier; Alex y Olivier esperaban en el aeropuerto; Alex flipó cuando su hermano le había ido a recoger en una limusina.

\- ¿Y quien es tu socio?... por que para tener limusina y una mansión donde vivís tantos, debe de tener pasta.

\- Prefiere estar en el anonimato... aunque mañana, cuando vayamos a cenar con Rex y Jack, lo conocerás.

\- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?...

\- ALEX, OLI - Dos zorros aparecen; uno era alto, delgado y algo desgarbado; de color arena con la punta de la cola, orejas y patas negras y ojos grises tras una gafas; el otro, era algo más alto que Alex; era un zorro plateado de ojos verdes y muy mono.

\- REX. JACK - Alex los abraza.

\- JA, ¿ya eres poli, melliza? - Dice el plateado.

\- Si Rex... lo logré.

\- Eso es genial...

\- ¿Y que hacéis aquí? - Sonríe Alex

\- El socio de Olivier necesita unos informáticos y Olivier le habló de nosotros. Nos va a entrevistar y si le gustamos, nos quedaremos - Sonríe Jack.

\- Ojalá os quedéis - Dice Alex: - Habrá que buscaros un piso...

\- Nos quedaríamos a vivir con Olivier...

\- Por cierto Alejandra, Thomas me dijo que podías quedarte con nosotros a vivir.

\- Ya veré... tengo este mes pagado del piso.

\- ¿Y?... Seguro que ese piso no es enorme - Dice Olivier

\- No... pero es agradable... y vivo frente a Nick... así que voy y vuelvo acompañada al trabajo.

\- ¿Nicholas Wilde? - Pregunta Jack

\- Sí... el mismo...

\- ¿Y no le pediste un autógrafo? - Rie Rex

\- ... Solo es un compañero... es muy majo.

\- Y te gusta - Rie Rex haciendo sonrojar a Alex

\- Bueno... vamos a casa. Thomas ya os quiere conocer. Alex, te dejamos de paso - Dice Olivier

\- Vale

Dejan a Alex en su casa.

\- Mañana, a las 9 en punto te pasan a buscar. No quiero retrasos - Dice serio Olivier: - Y ve arreglada, será una cena en la mansión y vamos a ir todos elegantes.

\- Si Olivier... no te preocupes.

\- Hasta mañana hermanita - Sonríe Jack.

\- Hasta mañana... suerte en la entrevista.

\- Y tu suerte en el trabajo... pensaba que entrabas antes.

\- Me dieron la mañana libre porque tengo turno de noche.

\- ¿Tu primera guardia nocturna? - Pregunta Rex curioso.

\- Sí... bueno, mañana nos vemos.

\- Sí Al... toma mucho café para no dormirte - Ríe Jackson.

Era medianoche y Alex, patrullaba el centro de la ciudad junto a Alan.

\- Como ves, al ser un día laboral, por la noche, no hay mucho follón.

\- Ya... pero es un rollo.

\- Al menos no nos pusieron en informes... Logan debe de estar furioso...

\- ¿Y no tuviste nada que ver?

\- JA, ¿por qué piensas eso?

\- He visto a los otros lobos, incluyéndote a ti, hablando de hacer alguna novatada al lobo novato, que es Logan - Alan rió.

\- Me pillaste...

\- Os pillé - Ríe Alex

\- VAAAALE... pero no le haremos nada...

\- ALAN...

\- A... Vale. vale... solo vamos a asustarle un poquito hoy...

\- ¿Por eso hoy a mí y a Peter nos mandaron de patrullaje lejos?

\- Puede - Sonríe Alan inocentemente: - Aunque bueno Alex... tú has ganado con eso.

\- ¿Así?

\- CLARO... Patrullas con el poli más sexi de todos. - Dice sonriendo Alan; Alex le mira fijamente y de arriba abajo.

\- Si tú lo dices - Dice medio burlona /Si que es mono/

\- PERO ALEEEEEEEEEEEX... JO, pensaba que me ibas a apoyar...

\- Y te apoyo... pero no en eso - Ríe Alex

\- Mira esa pastelería que abre 24 horas... hacen unos pasteles increíbles y un chocolate caliente... si te invito, ¿me haces la pelota?

\- ... Alan eres el poli más sexi de todos - Ríe Alex

\- ¿Ves?... venga, te invito - Ríe Alan.

\- Gracias Alan... ¿cómo supiste que no iba a resistirme a esa oferta?

\- Eres muy dulce y seguro que adoras las cosas dulces... Y por que te he observado un poco y sé que desayunas chocolate caliente y sueles coger un bollo o donut. Y Benjamin te pasa dulces cuando puede. - Ríen

\- Sí que eres observador.

\- Y guapo - Ríe Alan; entran en el establecimiento; En una mesa, estaba una hiena macho; de tipo rayado; era alto y fuerte; de pelaje beige con las rayas negras; como su crin, cola y orejas; su morro era gris muy oscuro y su trufa, negra; sus ojos eran negros y de mirada alocada; en eso, Rex sale del baño.

\- ALEX.

\- JA, Rex, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- No me podía dormir y... me vine con Bruce - Señala a la hiena: - Para comer algo dulce.

\- ¿Entonces os admitieron?

\- Sí... - Bruce se acerca curioso.

\- Bruce... mi hermana Alex.

\- Hola zorrita... VAYA SI ERES POOOOLI.

\- Sí... él es...

\- Soy el oficial Alan White - Dice Alan serio.

\- VAAAAAAYA QUE SERIO.

\- Cuidado hiena... estoy de servicio y puedo registrarte.

\- Estoy limpio blanquito... O ESO CREEEEEEEEO, JA, JA, JA... TU CARA ES BRUTAL.

\- BRUCE - Le regaña Rex: - Por favor, que es mi hermana y él debe de ser su superior.

\- Así es, Rex... - Alan mira a Bruce de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Me ves sexi, poli?

\- ... No más que yo.

\- WAAAAA ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA - Ríe Bruce.

\- Hiena pirada - Dice riendo Alan.

\- ... Pero me adoooooooooooooras - Ríe Bruce.

\- Alex, ¿os sentáis con nosotros?

\- Solo vinimos a por cosas para llevar. Estamos de patrulla - Dice Alan

\- Es una pena... poli casi tan sexi como yo - Dice Bruce.

\- Hienita YO soy más sexi.

\- Alex, nena... ¿quien es más sexi?... ¿Blanquito o yo?

\- Alan, por supuesto - Ríe Alex.

\- TE DEBO DOS DONUTS - Ríe Alan.

\- Mejor cómprame un trozo de tarta de selva negra y un chocolate con canela y estamos en paz

\- A la orden... voy a comprarlos y nos vamos

\- Voy contigo... mañana nos vemos Rex.

\- Claro hermanita...

\- ¿Y DE MI NO TE DESPIDES?

\- Hiena pirada, adiós - Ríe Alex

\- Bye zorrita sexi - Alex se sonroja riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

En una gran mansión en la zona Forrestal; un zorro rojo con el vientre en amarillo claro; puntas de las orejas, cola y patas en negro, trufa negra y ojos rojos, alto, delgado pero fuerte y vistiendo un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata burdeos, se encuentra sentado en un enorme despacho; el zorro, estaba escribiendo en un ordenador; en eso, llaman a la puerta.

\- Adelante - Dice él de forma seria; su voz, es grave y autoritaria. Olivier entra; él vestía un uniforme de chef sin gorro ni delantal de color negro y tenía una bandeja con una cafetería.

\- Su café - Dice serio Olivier.

\- Gracias Fox. ¿Tiene todo listo para esta noche? Estoy ansiosa por conocer a su hermana; la policía - Dice curioso.

\- Sí señor ...

\- ¿Crees que aceptará mi trato?

\- Yo estoy en el ajo y ella, no traicionaría a su familia - Sonríe Olivier.

\- Entonces ... ¿crees que puedes tener una espía en la policía? Desde que Nicholas entró en la policía, los negocios han ido volviendo complicados.

\- Espero que sí ... Sino, déjéme convencerla.

\- Bien Fox. Espero que lo consigamos. Sería una gran baza.

/

Era la hora acordada para recoger a Alex; ella, se miraba en un espejo de su casa; vestía un vestido blanco estilo años 50; de escote corazón y falda con vuelo; la espalda era totalmente destapada; se puso una gargantilla que era una cinta de cuero negra con un colgante que era una perla; y una pulsera que era de perlas; en eso, llamaron; Alex suspiró y fue a abrir.

\- VAYA ALEX ... Estás preciosa - Sonríe Nick.

\- Gracias Nick ...

\- ¿Y por qué vas tan elegante?

\- Mi hermano me exigió que fuera elegante ... me ha mandado 200 mensajes diciéndomelo. A veces, es un poco ...

\- GUAU ZORRIIIIITA ESTÁS PRECIOSA - Aparece Bruce por las escaleras; él vestía un traje negro, camisa gris oscura y corbata morada; Nick le mira curioso

\- Gracias Bruce ... él es Nick; un Amigo.

\- No me dijiste que salías con alguien - Dice Nick a Alex / ¿ESTOY CELOSO? /

\- JA, JA, JA, Tranquilo zorrito ... ella no es mi novia ... AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA - Alex se sonroja.

\- Que tonto eres, Bruce

\- Si ... PERO TE SONROJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTE.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? ... No quiero que Olivier se enfade por llegar tarde.

\- Claro linda ... vamos - Le tiende ser

\- QUE EDUCADO, BRUCE ... Te tengo bien adiestrado.

\- JA, JA, JA, QUE GRACIOSA, ZORRITA. - Alex ríe.

\- Bueno Nick, nos vemos el Lunes.

\- O antes ... mañana podría ir al cine - Dice Nick.

\- Vale ... ¿se lo decimos a Benjamin, Judy, Peter, Logan y Alan?

\- Claro / WAAA Pensaba en una cita /

\- Bien ... mañana hablo con Peter y Logan y tú con los demás.

\- Vale ... hasta mañana. - Alex y él se abrazan de forma cariñosa y Alex, se va con Bruce.

/ ¿Qué pasa con Alex? ... es una zorrita linda y muy agradable. Creo que la quiero /

Bruce y Alex suben en una limusina negra; él sube con ella en la parte de atrás.

\- Ya nos podemos ir, Lance - Dice Bruce.

\- Bien, Bruce ... JO, QUE SUERTE TIENES DE IR CON ALEX. - Dice una voz grave pero agradable.

\- Gracias Lance - Dice Alex sonrojada.

\- De nada linda ... hoy conocerás al jefe ... ¿nerviosa?

\- ¿Debería estarlo? ... ¿y qué animal es? ... Nadie me lo dijo.

\- Ya lo verás - Dice Bruce / WAAAAAAAA Se puso preciosa ... Thomas la conquistará seguro /

\- CUANTO MISTERIO - Dice Alex.

Llegan a la mansión; era de piedra y madera.

\- VAYA ... Es preciosa - Dice Alex.

\- Entremos ... nos esperan - Dice Lance abriéndole la puerta; Lance era un enorme lobo ártico de color gris muy pálido y ojos azul hielo. Lance era muy alto y fuerte; su pelaje era como el de Alan; de aspecto suave y algo más largo que el de un lobo normal.

\- Gracias Lance - Lance vestía como Bruce.

\- Vaya Alex ... estás preciosa - Dice Lance.

\- Gracias ...

\- ES ADORABLE COMO SE SONROJA - Ríe Bruce.

\- Pensaba que el adorable, eras tú - Ríe Alex.

\- Zorrita loquita.

\- Hienita piradita.

\- Ya ... PERO ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAMAS.

\- Bruce, eres TÚ quien me ama - Ríe Alex.

\- ... UPS, PILLAAAAAAAAAAAADA ... PERO NO TE SONROJES TÚ.

\- No puedo contigo.

\- Lo sé, loquita. - Entran a la mansión y entran a un enorme comedor; solo estaban Olivier, Jack y Rex.

\- VAYA ALEX - Sonríe Jack: - Estás preciosa

\- Gracias Jack ...

\- VAYA, Olivier - Se oye a Thomas al fondo: - ¿No vas a presentarme a esta preciosidad? - Venta desde las sombras.

/ QUE GUAPO ES /

/ Es una preciosidad./

\- A ... sí ... Alejandra; él es nuestro jefe; Thomas Wilde.

/ ¿WILDE? ... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Nick? /

\- Encantado, preciosa - Dice Thomas adelantándose; cogiendo un Alex de la pata y besándosela.

\- A ... igual digo ... - Dice Alex con timidez.

\- Olivier no me dijo que su hermana era tan adorable.

\- Es que no soy adorable - Dice Alex seria.

\- Lo eres querida ...

\- No me llames querida. - Dice Alex muy seria

\- JA, no te enfades, linda. Vamos a casarnos ...

\- Ni en tus sueños

\- ALEX - Dice Olivier: - Es nuestro jefe ...

\- Sí, no hay derecho a decir eso. Además, no sé que hay aquí ... iba a ser una cena de hermanos.

\- He de proponerte algo ... - Dice Thomas.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sé que eres poli ... y tengo negocios que pueden interesarte.

\- No lo creo ... además, puedo detenerte.

\- Inténtalo, querida - Dice Thomas; tras Alex se colocan Bruce y Lance: - Es mejor que estás tranquilo. Soy alguien importante y tú, solo una poli recién graduada.

\- Bueno ... ¿que quieres?

\- Eso me gusta más. Quiero una colaboración ... desde que Nicholas está en la policía, mis negocios no funcionan tan bien como deberían. Necesito un espía que me ayude a que no me pillen.

\- ¿Y él de ser yo?

\- Sé que fuiste la mejor de tu promoción ... mejor que Judy Hopss o que Nicholas.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver con Nick? - Pregunta Alex seria.

\- Es mi hermanito ... pero se desvió del buen camino- Dice con sorna

\- Alex, esto te conviene ... ganarías mucho dinero - Dice Olivier.

\- Va contra mi moral - Dice Alex.

\- QUERIDA ... No harías nada malo ...

\- ¿De qué "negocios" hablamos?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- Si ... si lo de vincularme a algo, quiero saber lo que se trata.

\- Estupefacientes y armas.

\- Lo supuse ... eres un capo mafioso.

\- Soy el zorro rojo, querida - Alex palidece: - JA, ¿Y esa cara?

\- Eres una leyenda ... ¿en serio no estás de farol?

\- No ... llevo muchos años en esto ...

\- Pero se supone que el zorro rojo es mayor ... de 70 años ...

\- Ha habido más de uno ... ha habido cambios en el sujeto ... no en sus negocios. ¿Y bien?

\- Vale ... lo haré ... pero siempre y cuando a mis hermanos y demás familia no se les vincule.

\- Nena, estamos en el ajo - Dice Jack serio.

\- ¿WHAT?

\- Tranquila ... si nos pillasen, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo. Trabajar en las empresas legales de Thomas - Dice Olivier.

\- VALE... Pero a nuestros padres, a Daniel y a Charlie no les metas - Dice seria Alex.

\- No lo haré. - Sonríe Olivier

\- OLIVIER.

\- QUE NO LO HARÉ, HERMANITA.

\- Quiero que lo firmes - Dice Alex seria.

\- Lo hará si quiere... y yo también. Diré que lo pongan en tu contrato - Dice Thomas.

\- Bien. Entonces, somos socios.


End file.
